The present invention relates to converting a low voltage differential signal to a single ended signal, and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for converting a low voltage differential signal to a single ended signal using a trans-conductance amplifier that is arranged in cooperation with a trans-impedance stage.
Low Voltage Differential Signaling (hereinafter referred to as LVDS) is a technology used in data transmission systems. In LVDS, data is transmitted over two wires as a low voltage differential signal, with half of the differential signal on each wire. A low voltage differential signal typically has peak-to-peak amplitudes in the range from 250mV to 450mV. Since LVDS is a differential signaling method, the LVDS signal does not have an absolute reference level. The low voltage swing minimizes power dissipation, while maintaining high transmission speeds. Typical transmission speeds are over 100 Mbps (Mega-bits per second).